In faucets that have a single control handle, movement of the control lever in one of the directions regulates the proportion of mixing of cold and hot water which arrives at the faucet through its respective inlets, while the movement of the same control lever in another direction regulates the total flow of the mixed water supplied to the faucet. Because the control lever is movable in two different directions, the window from which the lever of the valve body cover extends is relatively large to allow motion of the lever in both directions. The window or opening can constitute an unsightly element where dirt, grease, small objects and other unwanted material can easily penetrate into the valve body causing its malfunction.
Often the opening is hidden from view by a control lever that has an integral bottom flange or cap at its base. However, the bottom of the control lever is not sufficient to effectively protect the internal machinery because there is a wide gap between the bottom flange and the cover which permits dirt to easily penetrate to the movable parts. Furthermore, both the bottom flange and a portion of the cover not covered by this integral flange are visible which either compromises or restricts the appearance of the faucet and puts narrow limits on the refinement of its design. The cover often has a finished exterior surface which increases the production expense of this particular mechanism.
What is needed is a more efficient mechanism for covering and protecting the internal operating parts of a faucet of the type considered here. An improvement is needed that minimizes design limitations affecting the faucet's appearance, and permits a more efficient construction while substantially reducing its cost.